


Happy Valentine's day, my swimming angel

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, GOD ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, Valentine's Day, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto recieves a gift on Valentine's day. Who is it from? What's with the glitter???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's day, my swimming angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so yes, Happy Valentine's day my sweet babies. I did the SouMako thing. Also this is my first time writing a fic on my laptop instead of my phone so maybe my quality looks better? I dunno. Here's my tumblumblumblr http://vongolamillefiorekhr.tumblr.com/

“Delivery!” The intercom stated.

“Yes yes, one minute!” Makoto Tachibana headed to the door. Delivery? Was mom or dad expecting something? He opened the door and saw the man standing next to the giant box.

“Tachibana Makoto-san?” The man read the sheet, “Is that your mother? Or sister?” The man of course mistook his name for a girl’s.

“Actually…that’s me.” Makoto sighed. The man apologized quickly and shoved the clipboard at Makoto to sign. “Thank you sir, enjoy your gift. Oh, here’s the card.” He handed Makoto an envelope with hearts drawn sloppily on it. He dragged the package into his house and decided it was too much to carry into the other room so he opted on opening it in the front.

"A package?” Makoto’s mother peeked out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, I haven’t figured out who sent it though.” Makoto began to open the envelope. He pulled out the card and as soon as he opened it glitter fell everywhere. Makoto read the card aloud because his siblings were lurking.

“Open the box, take the gift then close your eyes?” He said, confused. He opened the boxed and pulled out the most adorably huge teddy bear he had ever seen. It was wearing a swimsuit that looked like Makoto’s and it had a pair of goggles. Makoto smiled then found some heart boxes of chocolate in the box as well.

“Hey hey! You have to close your eyes now!!” Ren shouted at him.

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” Makoto closed his eyes and felt something shoved into his hand. He was about to open his eyes but they were covered by another set of hands that weren’t at all small so it couldn’t possibly be his siblings or his mother. Also most likely not his father who is at work. Then, a warm set of lips were pressed into Makoto’s.

Oh yeah. Definitely not his father.

Once whoever it was pulled away, Makoto opened his eyes and found his boyfriend, Yamazaki Sousuke grinning wildly and holding Makoto’s hand which now held a bouquet of flowers.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Makoto.” Sousuke took his hand away.

“Y-You too. Thanks.” Makoto blushed and turned his head to see if his family was still there, they weren’t so Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke again and kissed him once more. Then another, and another. He was eventually shoved off and the bear was put between them.

“Chill, Makoto. Your mother might still be watching.” Sousuke laughed. Makoto smiled.

“Why’d you do all of this?” He brushed glitter off his shirt and flicked it at his boyfriend.

Sousuke ignored the glitter and answered the question, “Because when we were younger, Rin had a birthday party. Remember? That was the first time we met. That was when I first found out I was probably in love with you. After that we parted ways, but last summer at that joint practice. I saw you again and thought; ‘Yeah, he’s definitely the one.’ So when you agreed to go out with me, I knew for sure that we could last forever. Naturally, when you're in a relationship, you do a thing for this valentine's day crap and this is my contribution.” He blushed and buried his face in the teddy bear. Makoto was utterly shocked and happy all at the same time. He moved his mouth but no words came out.

“Say something.” Sousuke mumbled into the bear.

“I love you.”

“Huh?”

“I am totally in love with you, Yamazaki Sousuke.” Makoto said seriously. Sousuke lifted his face from the bear and smiled.

“I love you too.” He pulled Makoto into another warm kiss and ever so casually dumped more glitter onto his boyfriend.

“Hey! What the he-“ Makoto was interrupted in his protests by Sousuke kissing him again.

“Hey…my mom is going to take the twins to the store soon…wanna head upstairs?” Makoto mumbled softly. Sousuke steamed.

“Hell yeah.” The two boys collected Makoto’s gifts and headed up the stairs.

“Hope you're excited for white day.” Makoto winked.

“Wha-“


End file.
